Icy White & Shadow
by SoA
Summary: A prequal to Solar Wars: When Shiroi no Mikomi meets the dark Kuroi no Kumori, one of Queen Astra's three soldiers, she finds herself confused and unable to sort out her feelings, especially when she discoveres that she will be Sailor White Sun's partner.
1. Part 1

Shiroi no Mikomi strolled stiffly and nervously along the long banquet buffet table. She always dreaded court functions of this sort. Chatting pleasantly was not one of her best or favorite pass-times. Her mother, Shiroi no Shinju, was a beautiful and influential courtier in the Sun court and even had been ever since before the death of her husband. This was her life, often leaving Mikomi to be forgotten.

Mikomi was like her mother: tall and thin, always standing out in crowds with their pale skin, light blue eyes, and glacial white hair hanging in bone-straight locks. Mikomi's was just past her shoulders while her mother's hung past her waist in a silky veil. Making the pair even more striking, each wore pure white satin gowns with long trains. While her mother enjoyed the attention her appearance brought her, Mikomi would much rather to have sunk into the shadows unnoticed.

As she placed a small amount of food onto her plate with little interest in what it actually was, Mikomi caught a glimpse of the royal family and their three guardian senshi through the crowds. Always wanting to stay away from the center of the gathering, she had not seen much of them in the past. All were so regal and striking, they put even Shiroi no Shinju to shame. This intrigued Mikomi, almost making her want to brave the crowds for a better look.

Mikomi pushed a small roll into her mouth and craned her neck for a better look, this time only seeing two of the guardians. The third one seemed to have gone, leaving a tall and wiry girl with messy sea-foam green hair hanging no lower than her shoulders and framing her face and wearing a dark teal dress. The second was shorter and younger with pink hair done in two royal buns and was wearing a matching pink gown. The used of the hairstyle made Mikomi wonder if that girl was somehow related to the queen.

The crowd obscured her view again so Mikomi's interests returned to her small helping of food while she still lingered near the long tables. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a huddled group of boys shove one of their company in her direction. The boy was actually noticeably taller than she was yet was otherwise unremarkable. He stumbled towards her with one hand behind his back.

Mikomi pretended not to notice and to take intense interest in the food on her plate. The boy stopped just near her, confirming her suspicions. This was a common occurrence and yet another reason she dreaded these gatherings.

He cleared his throat and she looked up at him with a practiced gaze of polite curiosity. The boy pulled the hand from behind his back, clasped around a white rose, and thrust it at her. "Please take this flower, oh White Rose of the Sun," he said, trying, and failing, to be impressive.

Mikomi feigned a giggle and temporarily set her plate back down on the buffet table, taking the rose. "Why, thank you," she replied sweetly, struggling to keep up her act.

"It is perfect for you," he announced to her, and, before hurrying off again, he finished, "please remember me, Lady Mikomi, when your mother is looking to match you!"

_And he didn't even give me his name. That's a smart one_, she thought to herself. _Not that I would ever remember someone as unremarkable as him._

She spun the rose idly between her fingers for a moment and noticed that the thorns had been removed. Now seeing that it was safe, she tucked it into her hair and behind her ear for lack of anything else to do with it.

She briskly turned around and moved towards her food again when she heard a female voice begin to ask, "Is this—?"

Not seeing the other girl there, Mikomi collided with her, tripping on the train of her dress, and fell tangled in it to the floor. Her rose fell from her ear and her into her face in the process.

"Oh!" the girl exclaimed, plainly startled, "I am so sorry!" She stuck out a hand to assist the white girl to her feet.

Embarrassed at her own clumsiness, Mikomi clasped the helping hand and pulled herself up. All the while, she kept her eyes low in shame, not looking at the other girl.

After brushing her hair out of her face and smoothing out her dress, blushing with embarrassment, she finally looked at the girl. She was a full head shorter than Mikomi with a simple midnight black gown, a round face, dark eyes, and straight raven black hair that fanned out down to her mid-back. "Thank you," Mikomi said with a small smile, as though she were laughing at herself, "I guess I just had a clumsy spell."

The girl laughed, her round eyes dancing, "Don't we all now and again?" she paused for a moment, her intense eyes taking in all of Mikomi, then added earnestly, "Although, I wouldn't expect someone as strikingly lovely and graceful as you to pull a maneuver like that in such an important imperial gathering like this."

Mikomi only blushed harder, though she was not sure whether it was for shame or for the compliment. She had never heard anything like that from a girl before. Laughing nervously, she replied, "I'd have to disagree with the graceful part." Something about the way that girl was looking at her make her feel very uncomfortable.

The dark-haired girl laughed heartily, "I suggest not trying that again though. Otherwise people will begin to think that the flawless white beauty is imperfect."

Mikomi laughed nervously again and blushed harder still. Was this girl intentionally flattering her? "Well," she stammered, "I am becoming rather tired. I had best depart." With that, Mikomi turned and hurried off into the crowd, leaving her forgotten plate of food behind her.

The dark girl watched her go, slightly crestfallen, then noticed the white rose on the floor. Her eyes lit up and she bent over to pick it up, stowing it in her belt, then pocking up a plate and loading it with food of her own.

Kumori placed the rose ceremoniously in a water-filled crystal vase as soon as she returned to her rooms after the fathering. She sat back in her chair to admire her handiwork and sighed.

That girl in what was undoubtedly the daughter of the high lady of Shiroi, making the girl Shiroi no Mikomi. Mikomi was the one all the young boys were always whispering about. Now Kumori could see why! She could not believe that she had never encountered the beauty before, considering how much she must be at court.

Kumori sighed again just as pink-haired Tsute poked her head in the half-open doorway.

"Oh no," she groaned, running her hands through her now down shoulder-length hair, "Please don't start on something like this again!"

The older and taller sea-foam-haired Kashoku appeared nest to Tsute. She agreed, "Didn't you see her horrified face. Tsute and I certainly did from where we stood."

Kumori shot both of them and accusing glare and opened her mouth to speak, but her pink-haired friend cut her off, "She's one of the most likely candidates for White Sun, and we don't want to frighten her from that position. We need _all_ the senshi."

Kumori nodded but her eyes widened, "How long have you known that?"

She's part of the Shiroi high family, so that puts her near the top," Kashoku explained methodically, "but Tsute and I watched her carefully while you were flirting— and don't you dare argue— with her. It seems that she might be the one."

Kumori opened her mouth to speak again, but before she could, Tsute added, "But we need to run a computer scan on her first before we can assume anything.

The next day, Mikomi's thoughts kept straying back to the girl in black. The more she thought about it, the more she was sure that the girl's comments were not just polite compliments.

_Oh mother would have a fit if she knew how that girl was acting around me_, she thought as she ran a brush through her hair again and again.

The events of the previous evening left her utterly confused. No boy at court had ever dared to speak to her with that sort of familiarity. And similarly, none had made her feel so uncomfortable either. For that reason, she hoped she would not bump into that girl again.

Then her thoughts traveled back to the two of Astra's soldiers that she had seen. She remembered how regal they looked. They must have many responsibilities. She wondered about the third one that she had not seen. She knew there were three, but not really who they were.

In efforts not to encounter the girl again, or at least not soon, Mikomi declined going to court with her mother the next week, under the guise of being ill.

While Kashoku was elsewhere entertaining the guests that evening, Tsute and Kumori spotted the tall and regal figure of Lady Shiroi no Shinju. Kumori looked like she wanted to plunge into the milling crowd in search of her daughter immediately.

Tsute knew her companion's game and quickly put a firm and warning hand on the shorter girl's shoulder. "I will go speak to Mikomi," Tsute said firmly, "_After_ I work things out with her, then you can have a polite chat with her. At that point, you should avoid scaring her away by flirting too much. As I said, we do not want to frighten her away."

Kumori scowled but Tsute ignored her and left the front steps of the room to search through the crowds for Mikomi. Meanwhile, Kumori stayed where she was and strained her eyes to find the beautiful girl.

It was Kashoku who first encountered the lady of Shiroi. "Excuse me, Lady Moegi no Kashoku. Might you be able to tell me the king and queen's standing on the issue of the level of taxation in the Ai Prefecture?" she asked politely.

"I am afraid I cannot be too specific, but I believe that she does intend to lessen it, given the representatives can defend their proposition well enough," Kashoku responded concisely.

"Thank you, Lady Kashoku," Shinju nodded and turned, intending to retreat.

"Lady Shinju," Kashoku stopped her, "Is your daughter here tonight?"

She paused, "Well, no. My dear Mikomi said that she was not feeling well today, so she declined the trip. In fact, she is on her way back to the Shiroi prefecture at the moment. She left our winter residence this is here in the capital yesterday. Why do you ask?"

"You see," the wiry soldier began, "The other senshi and myself think that she could be a possible candidate for a senshi herself. We wished to speak to her about it."

"Oh dear," Shinju cooed, covering her mouth with one hand, "I do not think Mikomi would like that sort of thing. She prefers to keep to herself when she can. Besides, I have no other children to take over my place as High Lady of Shiroi."

"We must speak to her nonetheless," Kashoku persisted undaunted.

Shinju sighed, "I shall write to her then."

Kashoku shook her head. She did not want a middle person in this interaction. "No," she said firmly, "I shall have to refuse your offer. One of us will go to visit her in person. Thank you for your assistance Lady."

"Oh, of course," the white lady said diplomatically, "Anything for the Crown."

Kashoku slipped back off into the crowd with a nod and towards the thrones where Tsute and Kumori stood waiting.

"So?" Kumori asked.

"Mikomi has left for the Shiroi Prefecture. She was not feeling well and felt disinclined to come to court," Kashoku explained. "Her mother does not seem to like the idea of her becoming one of us but she will acquiesce in the end, not without her own manipulation behind the scenes though."

"I will go to Shiroi," Kumori offered quickly, "I can ride faster than either of you. I could meet her there. Just tell me what I need to do."

"There's no sense in refusing you," Tsute sighed, "Fine, you can. Just be sure to behave. We don't want to give Shinju an excuse to pull her daughter from our grasp."

"We can have you ready to go tomorrow morning, shortly after breakfast," Kashoku added. "Our goal is to bring her back here, so we will send some money with you so that you can commission a carriage when you get there."

"Of course," Kumori nodded solemnly while her eyes danced with eagerness.

Tsute sighed than laughed, "You're hopeless Kumori."

Lady Shiroi no Shinju did in fact send a letter to her daughter, by bird in fact, so that it reached her while she traveled, still a day from home. Welcoming news to ease the boredom of her trip, she quickly tore past the wax seal and read.

_My Dearest Mikomi,_

_I hope your health is recovering and that you will feel well enough to return soon. I shall miss you so. In the mean time, make sure to keep up on your studies. Get plenty of rest as well._

_I should tell you of a conversation I recently had with Lady Moegi no Kashoku, one of the queen's three guardian senshi. She wants you to enter the queen's service as a senshi. Now, I told her that you would not be interested at all, but she would not hear of it. In fact, I think she intends to visit you. If you would like, you could turn around right now and I could keep them from you. The servants will not be able too, but I have authority. You do not have the strength or health to take that job. Besides, I know you dislike court functions. You would be required to be at every one as well. Do not agree to them too hastily._

_Remember to get better, and you do not have to listen to Kashoku if you do not want to._

_Lovingly,_

_Your mother_

Mikomi's heart leapt. Could she be as magnificent as those three? But her mother did have some good points. The responsibilities might be too much for her. She could not avoid court any more. Torn, she sat in silence, glancing over letter again. At last she sighed, "Who am I kidding? They could not possibly want me."


	2. Part 2

The second day after her arrival at the Shiroi Castle, as Mikomi was strolling through their courtyard, a frantic servant rushed across the stone pathway towards her, sliding to a halt.

"Mistress Mikomi," she panted, "There is someone here from the palace to see you. What shall I do with her?"

"Kashoku," she whispered to the air, her eyes widening.

"Pardon miss?" the maid asked.

"Oh nothing," she said, regaining her composure, "Show her to the west lounge, I will be there in a moment."

"Yes miss," the small woman nodded, and scrambled back towards the arched doorways.

Mikomi took a deep breath. She knew why the visitor was here, but how would she answer. Three days had not given any light to what she should do. "I will just see when the time comes to decide." She drifted over to the fountain basin and ran her pale fingers through the water, gazing at her own distorted reflection in the splashing water. She looked alright, although she should look better for such an audience. "No time," she murmured and turned from the pool, heading inside. The long walk to the lounge gave her time to think, but not enough to feel ready for the meeting.

When she entered the spacious room, her visitor immediately put down her teacup and rose respectfully, a friendly smile on her face.

Mikomi halted abruptly when she saw her visitor, unable to contain her shock. It was the girl from court that had made her feel so uneasy. Even now the look in the girl's eyes made her itch to run away. "Lady Moegi no Kashoku?" she asked, stammering, standing rooted to where she stood.

The black-haired girl laughed, "No, that's my friend. I am Kuroi no Kumori, one of Astra's soldiers," she corrected, "I was sent here to talk to you about joining us."

"Yes," Mikomi nodded stiffly, "My apologies Kumori-san. My mother wrote to me about your coming visit, but she said Lady Kashoku was coming."

"Hence the confusion," Kumori nodded and returned to her seat. _So the lady of Shiroi has already tried to sway her daughter from us. I'm sure that was what the letter was about_. "Why don't you sit down? It will be a lot more comfortable for us both."

Swallowing her nervousness, Mikomi advanced and took a chair more than an arm's length from Kumori.

Kumori smiled broadly. _She's just as lovely as she was that night. Behave Kumori! Remember!_ "So Kashoku and Tsute suggest that I visit you and present to you our proposition," she began professionally, "As you know, our lady Queen Astra seeks to gather all of the soldiers of the sun. We believe that you are the most likely candidate to be Sailor White Sun."

"Me?" Mikomi asked, "Why?"

"One, you are the daughter of the Shiroi High Family, and two, we just get this feeling that you are the one. We cannot know for sure until we perform a computer scan on you and you attempt a henshin."

"Henshin?" the white girl asked, confused.

"When you are a soldier, you can transform magically into a Sailor Senshi," Kumori explained.

"I don't understand," Mikomi commented, cocking her head.

Kumori sighed, "Here, I'll show you." From a pocket in her dress, she produced a black heart-shaped brooch decorated with a gold star. Holding up, she called, "Black Sun Color Power, Makeup!" She floated, a flurry of black light encircling her as she performed some odd dance. Moments later, she stood before Mikomi in a odd outfit consisting of a very short black skirt, tall black boots, a white bodice, two large black bows, gloves, and a black sailor collar. What caught Mikomi's eyes, though, was the golden tiara set with an onyx stone.

"That's so…" she started.

"Unconventional, yet practical for our duty," Kumori answered.

"Great," Mikomi finished in awe, "What else can you do?"

"I can use magical attacks too, but I won't do that here. I don't want to hurt you," she explained, the last statement almost tenderly.

Mikomi forgot her awe for a moment as a shiver ran down her spine.

Seeing the look on Mikomi's face, Kumori coughed lightly and her sailor fuku faded back into her normal wear. She sat down and began more seriously, "So, will you come back to the palace for us to test you?"

"I, uh," Mikomi stammered.

"I didn't mean to force a decision on you!" Kumori stammered quickly and apologetically.

"It's okay," Mikomi protested, "I just don't know yet. But I guess I'll go. By the time we get there, I will hopefully have an answer for you. Either way, Mama wants me back in her care again."

_To keep you from us…_ "I will call a carriage then," Kumori nodded and stood. "When will you be ready to depart?"

"Today?" Mikomi stammered, then added, "Give me two hours. Feel free to amuse yourself around the palace until then."

"Oh, I can handle that," Kumori said and laughed. "I will meet you out front in two hours time."

Sooner than she knew, Mikomi found herself in a luxurious carriage with the dark soldier.

"So, Mikomi, everywhere I looked in your palace I saw a portrait of another icy-haired member of the Shiroi family," Kumori started casually,  
"Is everyone in your family like that?"

"Yes," Mikomi responded proudly, "We are the only High Family in the Golden Millennium to remain a pure and straight line from the time our prefecture was founded long ago. Children carrying on where their parents left off."

"You are an only child correct?" Kumori asked, when her companion nodded, she continued, "That would put a lot of pressure on you, wouldn't it?"

Mikomi sighed, "Yes, Mother reminds me always that I must choose my husband wisely, or rather she will chose it wisely. We cannot taint the family line with those that are not fair of hair and skin."

"Pardon me for saying so, but that is sick," Kumori gaped, "You're purebred like horses!"

"Don't say that!" Mikomi exclaimed, "My family is a proud family and we value our tradition! I don't care what you think about that, so keep your moth shut." Fire danced in her blue eyes.

Kumori flinched. _Am I pursuing a lost cause?_ "But what if you were not to have children? What if they were not pure and pale like you and your mother?" she asked.

"To have imperfect children in the line is alright, it is wrong to blame a child, but not to have children at all," she paused, "Mother would never forgive me. It would be my fault that I broke the chain of perfection."

"Perfection," Kumori mused quietly.

"Pardon?" Mikomi asked.

"Perfection," Kumori explained, "That is the word for it. You are a fine example of perfection in every way: temperament, pride, beauty."

"I, um," Mikomi stuttered and blushed, trying to hide her reddening face behind her hands. _She is at it again, and I cannot go anywhere!_

"No really Mikomi," Kumori said more seriously, "You are quite beautiful. Everyone at court knows that. I have heard groups of boys talking about you for a long time. You and your mother are the icy beauties at court. It is your perfect lineage that makes you so perfectly beautiful. You know it's true."

"I—" Mikomi started, then trailed off, blushing harder in the silence.

Kumori stared out the window of the carriage feeling hopeless. Thoughts bombarded her mind. _What have you gotten yourself into Kumori-chan? You really are in love with this girl from Shiroi. But if you were to attract her, she her mother would disown her. But she is so perfect! I have never seen such a lovely girl. I can only hope she will join us. Then maybe I have a chance. But she could react to me the same Tsute did. But Tsute has nothing on Mikomi! If it was not for the guilt I feel for meddling with the Shiroi lineage. Am I ever glad I was not caught up in that sort of politics with my family…_

The following day, Mikomi turned the tables on Kumori. "Kumori," she started once she was awake enough to converse, "You never told me about your family. You know plenty about mine. I have seen only your father Lord Kuroi no Ryo at court."

Kumori laughed, "He is not my father, only my leader. Unlike you, I am not part of a High Family, only an upper middle family in the Kuroi prefecture. My name is Myuo Kumori, but when I came into the queen's service, she insisted that I call myself by the prefecture that I represented and drew power from. Now I am called Kuroi no Kumori. Lord Ryo does not mind."

"But aren't you masquerading as his daughter?" Mikomi asked.

"Not at all," Kumori answered. "He has neither daughters nor nieces. I am of no relation to him that I know. He and I have talked some and he is proud to have one of the first three senshi representing him."

"I suppose," Mikomi trailed off, "But what do you do at court so often any way?"

"We help Queen Astra and King Helios by knowing the politics of the sun and conversing with the high nobles," she explained, "Our presence also makes the royal family look more powerful. We also escort them on ceremonial processions, in our sailor fuku, so that we might protect them."

"You do not seem that useful really," Mikomi commented.

"We are—" Kumori started but Mikomi interjected:

"Back to your family. What is it like?"

"There's my father, who is a gate guardian, and my mother takes care of the children," Kumori explained, "I am the middle child of five. The oldest is my sister Remi and then there's my older brother Aoji. Younger than me, there is Takeji and Kokuun, my younger brothers. Those two are still in Mama's care, but the rest are out on their own."

"Are all lower families like that?" Mikomi asked innocently.

"Lower? Like what?" Kumori asked indignantly.

"I mean, non-High Families," Mikomi corrected quickly. "Do all children go off on their own, or do they stay with their parents and follow in their footsteps."

"Mikomi dear, you have been sheltered," Kumori sighed, "Yes. Almost every child leaves their parents to forge a way for themselves. Parents cannot support their children forever." _We are worlds apart…_

"I suppose I am," Mikomi giggled, "So I ask you to educate me."

"On what?" Kumori asked.

"Whatever you think I need to know."

On the third day they finally entered the capital city, but their journey was far from over. The increasingly congested narrow streets made for very slow travel.

"Mikomi-chan?" Kumori asked, concerned, "What's the matter? You seem really quiet."

"Oh, I just…" she trailed off, not raising her eyes.

"You just?" Kumori persisted.

"I just worry about Mother's view on all of this," she answered reluctantly, "And— and I'm nervous about meeting the other guardians and the royal family."

Kumori found herself unable to suppress a small laugh, "I'm sorry. It's just that Tsute and Kashoku are the kindest of people. You should not be worried about them at all. The royal family is a bit formal, but if it's any comfort, you will not be meeting them for a while. At least I don't think."

Mikomi sighed, blushing at the laughter, "I really am not one for court though."

"Don't start with this now!" Kumori protested, "How can that be true? From the way I hear gossip about you, you must be there all the time."

"Gossip?" Mikomi looked up at Kumori finally, blushing harder, "Like what?"

Kumori laughed again, "Only that every young and unmatched boy thinks that you or gorgeous and is in love with you. And every one of their mothers wants to marry their son to you."

"Oh dear," Mikomi gasped, "I did not know it was quite _that_ bad."

With another chuckle, "I wouldn't call that a problem really. I can see where they're coming from."

"But I'm not _interested_," she protested, "All of them are so dull."

"What does your mother have to say about marrying you off so soon?" Kumori asked.

"She has not told me anything, but from the looks of it," Mikomi explained, "I think she has found a suitable match of the correct class and lineage. She is just negotiating at the moment."

"How do you know this if you were not told?" Kumori asked.

"Servants," Mikomi answered.

"Oh," Kumori said dully, "I see."

Just then, a driver called from out front of the carriage, "Almost there ladies!"

"Thank you sir!" Kumori returned.

Mikomi sighed and gazed at the floor.

"Not this again," Kumori groaned, "I can show you to your guest rooms via a back way so you will not encounter the crowds."

"I'd like that," Mikomi nodded.

"At your wish, lovely Mikomi," Kumori answered, smiling broadly.

Mikomi blushed hard and looked at the floor, "Thank you."

Just as Mikomi was getting herself settled in a spacious bedroom, far from the chatter of court and the prying eyes of her mother, a pink-haired girl stuck her head in the room.

"Did Kumori-chan behave herself?" she asked, smiling.

"I, well… yes— who?" Mikomi stammered.

"Ah yes," the girl laughed, "I am Pinku no Tsute, Sailor Pink Sun."

"Oh, I did not recognize—" Mikomi hurried to stand respectfully.

"Don't worry about it Mikomi-chan," Tsute said, "If all goes well, you'll be equal with us in no time." Walking over to Mikomi and sitting on the edge of her bed, she continued, "Now tell me: did Kumori really behave herself as promised?"

"Behave?"

"Ah, well, let's just say Kumori followed me around like a love-sick puppy when she first met me," Tsute explained tactfully, "I think she wants to do the same to you."

Mikomi blushed, "I did notice something of the sort, but it was not too bad."

"I can make her stop if you want," Tsute offered.

"It's alright for now," Mikomi protested, "It does not bother me."

Tsute nodded reluctantly, then suddenly rose from the bed and hurried over to the door. She called into the hallway, "Hey Kashoku! Do you have it?"

"Yea!" an older voice yelled back.

"Come here then!" Tsute ordered.

Tsute returned into the room and moments later, a taller figure followed.

"Kashoku, this is Shiroi no Mikomi," Tsute introduced her, "And Mikomi, this is Moegi no Kashoku, Sailor Teal Sun."

Mikomi stood again, "Pleased to meet you Lady Kashoku."

Kashoku laughed, "Please, no formalities. Maybe we can get you to break out of your shell?"

Tsute laughed.

Mikomi looked confused.

"Well anyway," Kashoku resumed, "This is for you Mikomi." She handed her a small white box.

"See what you can do with it," Tsute instructed.

They heard footsteps in the hallway.

"Ah, we had best be going," Tsute said quickly.

"See you in a while Mikomi," Kashoku said as the two departed.

"But when will I be having the computer scan?" Mikomi asked.

"We already did," Tsute replied with a smile holding up a small pen-like object before disappearing out the door.

"Huh…" Mikomi said aloud as she looked more closely at the box. Lifting its small golden latch, she found a white heart-shaped crystal with a golden star on its surface lying in the soft white lining. "This is—?"

Tsute and Kashoku stopped Kumori in the corridor and ushered her back into her own room, just two doors down.

The pink-haired girl studied the results on the small electronic device, "Mikomi definitely has the potential. Her starseed is pure."

"The question is, then: is it the sailor crystal? And does she have a strong heart to henshin?" Kashoku added.

"Wonderful! Lovely! Fabulous!" Kumori exploded happily, the white rose on her dresser catching her eye. She smiled broadly.

"Calm yourself," Kashoku said firmly, then laughed.

"So what did she say Tsute?" Kumori asked curiously.

"She says she's fine with your antics. They don't bother her for now," Tsute answered seriously.

"So maybe there is hope for you Kumori," Kashoku said with a smile, "But, if I were you, I wouldn't go meddling with the Shiroi High family. You don't know her mother."

Kumori nodded, "I'll watch my step."

"We gave her the brooch," Tsute added, "If she can henshin, she's in."

"If she does, when is the introduction?" Kumori asked.

Kashoku answered flatly, "This evening."

"This is almost like what Kumori used to… to _henshin_," she pondered. "I wonder if I can do the same thing she did. What did she say? 'Black Sun Color Power, Makeup'?"

She put down the box and held up the brooch, "Black Sun Color Power, Makeup!" Nothing happened. _That can't be right…_

_You can do it Mikomi_, a voice spoke in her head suddenly. She wasn't sure if it was her own.

She felt a wave of confidence come over her. "I can do this," she said out loud. Mikomi closed her eyes and held the crystal heart above her head again. The words flowed from her mouth, "White Sun Color Power, Makeup!"

The pale girl found herself bathed in white light, performing some strange magical dance as she floated in the air, her senshi fuku appearing. At last, she stood on the ground in a battle-ready pose. "Kakkoii," she whispered in awe as she examined her outfit. Hurrying over to the mirror, she performed a quick twirl, watching her pleated skirt float around her.

She giggled, "Mother would not approve of anything like this. But, now I'm stuck. She will not like this at all…" Suddenly, an idea struck her, "I have to tell Kumori!" She hurried out the door and scurried down the hall, calling, "Kumori? Where are you?"

She did not get far when the smaller girl poked her head out of her own bedroom door. Instantly, a broad grin spread across her face, "I knew you could do it!"

Mikomi just smiled shyly.

"Wait a minute," Kumori said slowly, shaking her head, "That won't do at all."

"What won't?" Mikomi asked.

Not answering, Kumori ordered, "Come in here."

Mikomi followed obediently into the other girl's bedroom.

Kumori pointed to the low chair in front of her vanity where a large mirror sat, "Sit."

Again, Mikomi obeyed.

"You look to childish with that hair style," Kumori observed, "To be one of our lady Astra's guardians, we must appear impressive and regal. Though I have an idea to fix this…"

"I guess I will just have to trust you now?" Mikomi said, helpless to stop Kumori's work where she sat.

"Yup," Kumori answered through a moth full of hairpins. Removing them for a moment, she asked, "What did you think of Tsute and Kashoku? Were they as bad as you thought they'd be?"

"Oh no," Mikomi responded, "They were quite friendly, but they still did make me feel a bit nervous." While she spoke, she saw a single white rose in a crystal vase sitting in the reflection of the mirror. _Is that—?_

"Do I make you feel nervous?" Kumori asked as she ran her hands through Mikomi's pure white hair, pulling it up. A shiver ran up Mikomi's spine.

"Well," she stammered quietly, "yes." After a pause she explained quickly, "But in a different way than those two."

"I could act more normally, more like them, if you'd like," Kumori suggested, putting several pins into Mikomi's hair.

"No, it's okay," Mikomi attempted to shake her head but Kumori placed a firm yet tender hand on one cheek, preventing her from doing son. She continued shakily, "It's really okay."

"Don't move your head," Kumori scolded.

"Sorry," Mikomi apologized softly.

"You mean you really don't mind?" Kumori asked, returning to the previous subject.

Catching herself just before she attempted to shake hear head again, she answered, "I don't know yet."

Kumori sighed, hoping Mikomi didn't notice. _Of course she isn't as eager to jump into this as you! Give her time! In the mean time… behave._

After a brief and awkward silence, Kumori finally proclaimed, "There. It's done. Do you like it?"

Mikomi examined her hair in the mirror, raising a gloved hand to run her fingers over it. Instead of her normal shoulder-length hairstyle, all of it was tucked up into a tight bun on top of her head. "I think—" she answered slowly, "I think it suits me."

"Wonderful! I think you look lovely," Kumori responded with a warm smile that sent a shiver down Mikomi's spine. "Now we have to show you to Tsute and Kashoku, and then to the queen!"

"The queen!" Mikomi said, horrified, "But you said—"

"You'll be fine," Kumori reassured her, taking Mikomi's hand and pulling her from the seat and across the room, "Let's get going."


	3. Part 3

"Don't be afraid of the queen," Tsute encouraged as she led the way through the corridors. "She is a wonderful and kind woman."

"But she is the _queen_!" Mikomi protested, hurried along by Kumori.

"I can understand you being shy," Kashoku pondered, "but do not be afraid of her, please Mikomi."

"We'll be with you for support," Kumori reassured her.

Mikomi sighed and said no more.

As they rounded the last corner, Kashoku observed, "I think we made it in time. It does not appear that she has left for court yet."

"Wait," Mikomi asked, coming to a halt, "Are these her private quarters?"

"Yes Mikomi," Tsute said, "But that's beside the point. As sailor senshi, we have access to _many_ things that others do not. Now come on. We do not want to delay Our Lady."

Mikomi heaved a sigh as Kumori took her hand and pulled her towards the door. Kashoku knocked and called, "Your Highness? May we speak with you? We have some news that you will enjoy."

"Yes, come in!" a melodic voice called from inside, "Guards, unlatch the door."

"Yes Lady," a guard said briskly from inside, and the noise of wood grating on metal followed shortly.

After waiting a moment, Kashoku pushed the door open. She strode confidently in, Tsute following. Kumori gave Mikomi a firm push then flowed the stumbling girl in. The guards shut the door behind them.

"What news do you have for me," the queen asked eagerly from where she sat, a maid pulling her light blond hair into royal buns.

"Well," Tsute began, "We have a new recruit."

"A new what?" she asked excitedly.

"Queen Astra, may we present to you," Kumori started, giving Mikomi yet another slight shove forward, "Shiroi no Mikomi, Sailor White Sun, your newest soldier."

The queen quickly twisted around in her low seat, the maid quickly following her actions so as not to pull her hair. "Shiroi no Mikomi," she said thoughtfully, "I never thought that I would see you in garb like that. You did not strike me as that type. Welcome to the palace and the order of the Golden Sun Senshi. Now, if I were not getting my hair done at the moment, I would get up and give you a hug. But I will have to reserve that for another time dear."

"I… um…" Mikomi stammered awkwardly. Seeing her nervousness, Kumori lightly squeezed her hand. "Thank you," the white soldier said finally.

"How long have you been in the palace?" the queen asked.

"Well," Mikomi said shakily, "Just today."

"Rather fast, I would think," Astra commented.

"Kumori…" she trailed off, unable to think of words to say. _I can't believe I'm having a casual conversation with the queen of the sun!_

"I went after Mikomi to her home in the Shiroi prefecture after we deduced that she was the most likely candidate," Kumori explained for her, "After bringing her back, we did the scan today and she figured out how to henshin very quickly."

"Excellent Mikomi-chan," Queen Astra praised, "Now if you feel up to it and can find a suitable gown, we could hold your formal presentation at court this evening, or we could wait until next week's major function."

"This evening will be fine," Mikomi answered, in a daze.

"Wonderful," Astra nodded with a smile, "We will have your orientation and begin your training tomorrow. We will also have a much more in depth chat then as well. Hurry off and get dressed and ready. And again, welcome!"

"Thank you, Lady," Mikomi bowed shakily then was led out of the room by the other three girls. All four of them were saluted at the door by the guards.

Mikomi found herself, once again, being hurried down the halls, this time back to their own quarters.

"How much time do we have?" Tsute asked urgently.

"About twenty minutes," Kumori answered.

"I'll need to send for a maid to help with my hair then," Tsute mused, "That's not enough time for me to do it on my own."

Kashoku laughed.

"What?" Tsute asked accusingly, "You never do _anything_ with your hair."

"Oh, I brush it once in a while," Kashoku joked casually.

"I suppose I will be needing to move my things to my permanent room tonight?" Mikomi asked.

Kumori laughed, "You're already in the right room. Didn't you notice the small white star engraved on your door?"

Mikomi only laughed lightly in response.

When they reached their hallway, Kumori followed Mikomi to her room. "Think you'll be able to find everything alright?" she asked politely.

"No, thank you, I'll be fine," Mikomi answered dismissively. When Kumori did not immediately leave, she asked, embarrassed, "How do I get out of this outfit."

"Just will yourself not to be wearing it and to return to normal clothes," Kumori explained.

Mikomi closed her pale blue eyes, brow furrowed in concentration. Her fuku faded away, leaving her gray traveling gown in its place.

Once she opened her eyes again and glanced over her dress, Kumori asked, "Is that everything?"

The newest soldier nodded.

"Alright then," Kumori said, "Come to my room as soon as you are ready and I'll show you down to the great hall. The other two will probably go ahead of us."

"Okay," Mikomi nodded again as Kumori left and closed the door behind her.

Mikomi proceeded to dig through her well-organized trunk for one of the icy white gowns that she always wore to court. Once she found the one she was looking for, she stripped out of and stowed away her travel gown and slowly slipped into her fancier one. She examined herself in the mirror then slowly left her room. Moving down the hallway, she scanned the doors for a small black star. Two doors down from her own, she found it. She knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in Mikomi!" Kumori's voice called from inside.

Mikomi obediently slipped inside to see Kumori just pulling up her dress. She politely averted her eyes.

Seeing Mikomi's reaction, Kumori blushed, "Sorry about that."

Mikomi just blushed as well.

"Now," Kumori said in a business-like tone as she moved over to her dresser and slid the white rose from its vase, "I really should be returning this to you. It is yours after all."

"I have nowhere to put it," Mikomi protested, blushing harder. _So that is the same rose after all…_

"If you will allow me to," Kumori suggested, "I can put it up in your hair.

"Well, I guess," Mikomi submitted.

Kumori stared up at Mikomi's head, not moving.

"Oh, right!" Mikomi laughed and kneeled down.

Kumori chuckled, "Now that's better!" She promptly snapped the stem to a shorter length, discarding the flowerless portion, and slid the rose into Mikomi's hair at the base of her bun. "There!" she said, "You're ready. Now let's go."

"Okay, thank you," Mikomi said and smiled.

This time they walked down the corridors at a more casual pace. "What does this whole presentation entitle?" Mikomi asked.

"The queen will announce that the guardian from Shiroi has been found and that it's you," Kumori explained, "You will be introduced to lots of people, including the rest of the royal family, then you just have to socialize, staying up near the throne area for the night. No hiding at the buffet table for you!"

Mikomi giggled at the last comment, then asked more seriously, "How long will I have to stay there?"

"Until court is over this evening, several hours, or until you are far too tired to stand any more," Kumori answered, "But if you need anything at all, feel free to send me off for it."

Mikomi smiled, "Okay. I cannot promise that I'll be good at the whole socializing thing though. I have never enjoyed court." As an afterthought, she added, "Do you think you could help me keep the boys off for tonight?"

"Of course!" Kumori exclaimed, "I'll do anything to make tonight go smoothly for you."

Finally they reached the entrance to the great hall. Kashoku and Tsute lingered outside of the curtained arch waiting for them. "Are you ready," Kashoku asked.

Mikomi nodded slowly.

"Alright," Kashoku answered, "We will alert the queen. When she says your name, come in, okay?"

"Okay," Mikomi said.

All three of the other guardians pushed through the curtain while Mikomi stayed carefully out of sight. Just before Kumori disappeared into the other room she winked and whispered encouragingly, "Good luck!"

Less than a minute later, she heard Queen Astra's voice rise up above the crowd. "Excuse me," she started. When the chatter did not seem to die down, she repeated more loudly, "Excuse me." Moments later there was near silence. "I have wonderful news for everyone here," she began brightly, "the fourth guardian soldier has been found." At this, the room broke into whispers, which quickly died down when the queen spoke again, "I present to you Sailor White Sun: Shiroi no Mikomi."

Hesitantly, Mikomi pulled the curtains back. She put on a proud smile and stepped forward, out onto the dais next to the other three guardian senshi; the room erupted into applause for her.

"Step farther forward," Kumori urged quietly, "Let them get a better look at you."

At her bidding, Mikomi walked stiffly to the front edge of the raised step, a smile on her face masking her nervousness. Farther back, she could see courtiers fighting to get space to see her.

After what seemed like hours of applause, the queen called to her, "Mikomi, please come here."

Leaving her place, she glided over to the thrones where the queen sat with her family.

"Yes, my queen?" she asked politely.

"Mikomi," she began, gesturing to each person as she spoke, "This is my husband King Helios."

"Pleased to meet you sir," she said and bowed.

"The pleasure is mine," he responded.

"And these are my two daughters: Princess Enogu is the oldest. You will answer to her in battle," Astra explained, "And Princess Aiji is the heir to the throne, the youngest. Her soldiers will be the Sun Spectrum Senshi, none of whom have been discovered yet."

"It is wonderful to meet you both!" Mikomi smiled.

The younger girl seemed to be daydreaming, paying little attention, but Princess Enogu answered, "I hope we will get to know each other better."

"Of course!" the newest soldier exclaimed.

"And lastly," the queen finished, "These are our guardian cats, Apollo, Helia, and Solara."

"Cats?" Mikomi asked quizzically.

"We're advisors, or something of the sort," the orange male cat said from where he sat, curled up at Aiji's feet.

"You can—?" she started in surprise.

"Talk," the midnight blue female interrupted as Enogu scratched her behind her ears, "Yes we can. We're here to make sure you all stay in line and watch over the princesses."

The third cat, light yellow in color, continued napping on Aiji's lap and said nothing.

_This might take some getting used to…_ "Thank you for introducing me your highness" Mikomi said sweetly.

"Any time Mikomi dear," Queen Astra said, "Now go chat with the courtiers. I'm sure they are dying to meet you."

Mikomi giggled and performed one last slight bow to the royal family before turning away towards the crowd. She had not walked two steps before she found Kumori at her side. "Aren't they all wonderful people?" she asked.

Mikomi nodded with a smile.

"See!" the dark girl said triumphantly, "I told you it wouldn't be so bad!"

She giggled.

As soon as they descended the steps and were swallowed up by the crowd, Mikomi was bombarded with questions.

"How did you become Astra's guardian?"

"They found me and told me I was."

"I have seen you here at court before, have I not?"

"Yes, I have been here often."

"You are Lady Shiroi no Shinju's daughter, are you not?"

"Yes, that is me."

"You look lovely! Where did you get your dress?"

"Thank you, but I am afraid I do not know."

"Would you join me for afternoon tea some time?"

"Of course! When I get settled in, that is."

Mikomi found her head spinning with all the things she had to pay attention to and the rapid questioning.

"Are you alright Mikomi," Kumori asked, concerned, "You look paler than usual."

"Oh I'm fine," she said dismissively.

"I'll go get you something to drink," Kumori said, "You look like you need it."

Mikomi smiled weakly, "Thank you."

Just after Kumori left, she found herself face-to-face with the person she feared most that the moment: her mother.

"What do you thing you are you doing Mikomi?" she demanded furiously. "You did not return my letter and besides, I thought you were supposed to be resting! I could have kept you from them if you just would have written me back. You certainly cannot hold a position like this! You need to take my place as High Lady of the Shiroi Prefecture and continue the family line. I just found a suitable husband for you and now he surely will not have you. Look what you have done!"

"Mother I—" Mikomi stammered, wishing there was somewhere to hide. Meanwhile, courtiers all around them backed away, staring at the spectacle.

"You did not so much as ask my permission for this, or even tell me your intentions!" the white lady exclaimed, "This was a terrible way to surprise me, and you know that!"

"But—" she tried to defend herself.

"I will hear none of your excuses," Shinju said firmly, still fuming, "Now I want you to go right back up to our lady Queen Astra and tell her that you resign!"

"I—!" she started defiantly.

"Mikomi!" Lady Shinju raised her voice.

Just then, Kumori hurried over to Mikomi and shoved a glass of water into her hand then moved defensively in front of the taller girl. Despite Lady Shiroi no Shinju towering over her, Kumori's face held an expression of fierce determination and anger.

"How dare you Lady Shinju!" Kumori exclaimed. "Don't you know that Queen Astra has authority over you and your daughter? Mikomi has the right to choose her own path in life, just like every other normal girl."

"But she is the only heir to the unbroken Shiroi line," Shinju protested.

Shaking and wide-eyed, Mikomi drank the water.

"Just because she is one of Astra's guardian senshi does not mean that the line is broken. She is not taken from you completely," Kumori reminded firmly, "Being in Mikomi's position is an honor, remember that."

When Shinju did not answer, only glaring hard at the pair of young soldiers, Mikomi started, "Kumori, I—"

"Now," Kumori interrupted, "I will not have you two conversing until both of you have calmed down and can speak sensibly. Until then, goodbye Lady Shinju." She grabbed Mikomi's wrist and quickly dragged her away through the crowd.

"Don't let her corner you like that again," Kumori scolded firmly then sighed, "Boy is it exhausting to argue with your mother. I don't know how you do it." She casually took the glass of water from Mikomi's hand and drank the rest herself. Looking at the empty glass, she apologized, "Sorry."

"It's okay," Mikomi said, still shaking slightly, "I'm fine."

"Not yet you aren't," Kumori observed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw several boys, one pointed to Mikomi's hair. "Oh," she groaned, "Not him again."

"Not who again?" Mikomi asked then followed Kumori's gaze towards a wiry boy with unremarkable blond hair, "Oh, him."

Seeing Mikomi look his direction, the boy smiled and began to walk towards her.

"I'll handle this for you," Kumori said quietly, handed the glass back to Mikomi, and then walked over to meet him.

Mikomi watched him start to say something, gesturing to her, but Kumori interrupted him. After she finished her statement, she turned abruptly and walked back towards Mikomi. The boy's face held at first an expression of surprise, which was followed shortly by anger then perplexity. After glancing between Mikomi and Kumori with that look of confusion for a few moments, he shrugged and returned to his friends.

Kumori returned with a mischievous smile on her face.

"What did you say to him?" Mikomi asked suspiciously.

"I said," Kumori answered, wrapping one arm around Mikomi's waist, "That you're mine and he can't have you."

Mikomi smiled broadly and giggled and Kumori joined in her laughter.

8


End file.
